User talk:JellyrollZillerwig
Hi there! I had gotten to about 100 messages so I archived my page! So yeah leave me a message! Jelly rules so talk to him. 13:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Old talk page LOL LOL, I do get the picture of you regenerating, it's cool, may I do one? Ill say it was your idea. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 20:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) get on tt now.. um i think you SHOULD get on tt now.. its a emergency Yo Hey Jelly, I've got a true friend code cuz we know each other on the wiki. The code is TT cba xwk :) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 08:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ON THE HACKER PAGE YOU FORGOT SOME HACKERS! YOU FORGOT NED LIGHTNING CAT LILLY (AKA) PRINCESS Lillyontoontown 16:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown it doesn't say any edit or add to page things at top or bottom! HOW DO I ADD THEM!?!?! sorry if im rude sometimes. Lillyontoontown 16:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown hello i just sent you a message why dont ya read it!?! sorry if im rude sometimes! lol Lillyontoontown 16:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown THE WHOLE HACKER PAGE IS LOCKED SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ADD PEOPLE AND I DONT UNDERSTAND : LOOK AT THE DIFFERENCE IN THE SOMETHING. Lillyontoontown 16:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Lillyontoontown hello? hello? ive been waiting for you to message me back for like a half hour now! hello?!??!!?!? Laughing Lol Jelly. Someone edited Jelly roll the cat's user page saying he's a stupid immature person. I think thats funny and true. Sonic767 16:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ( whistles ) eh ha ha. It wasn't me. What are you talking about? I like cheese! Sorry just felt like saying that. It seriously was me. I just didn't log in. But I'm sure I won't get in trouble. If I do, well, I do. Not much to sya about it. Sonic767 16:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure if i did. I haven't got on Toontown in a long time. I believe I did though. I may end up getting on soon. But I'll have to go through the updates and that may take a while. Sonic767 17:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It is time! I have promoted you to a rollback, use your rights correctly my young padawan, or they will be removed, anyway I am so happy for you! Well done! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Grats to our first Rollbacker! Use it wisely! As Man for the job said, they'll be removed! Oh, harrassing another User won't count if you did not start it. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 16:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy with your new rights? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it took a while when I became a bureo, but it will come trust me, I'll give you a screenshot if I have to. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK good, btw I did ALOT of work on the fanon, I finished one of my fanfics - Toons in Time. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Help Well anyways, all you need to do is this: (Your name and link) It must be typed correctly or it won't work. Don't forget the "'. You can also change the color by doing: (Name) A combination of mine is: 'Bermuda Contact Me! The font-family, I used my computer's font. All I did was search for a Font from Microsoft Words or Paint or whatever, and inputted the name in here. For example: mine is "Segoe Print". You can type in lots of Fonts such as "Times New Roman" "Arial" "Jokerman" or "Comic Sans". You might want to check your Fonts in your computer. Thanks Thanks, I've tried messing around with my sig, it didn't work, oh well..... Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, I know you've commented on that idea I had on the fanon, if we did do it, it would take a while...... Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ooops' I've already started adding a category, still its good because on some I am puttng Recurring Characters & some minor. OK, after that we'll leave it. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) hi :P long time no see Delete the page Vacations, I already erased everything on it because it's terrible use of grammar, and there already is a Mini-Games page. wanna meet when TT opens again? Zany Acres Goof speedway, ok? Kacperthehorse 15:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Colored name Well, since you asked for it, first Top Toon...er! Just contact me with your favorite color or something, and I'll put it up. Remember to refresh your browser! Check here for some colors. Bermuda Contact Me! 07:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Done, refresh your page. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 08:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol, that's funny. I like how they say that. :D Bermuda Contact Me! 08:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Omg i got higher on leaderboard than u! Kacperthehorse 19:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Omg omg omg. Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Youtube I heard you have a Youtube account, if so, whats your username? P.S. Is it Jellyrollzillerwig12? Whats Sonic767's power level? OVER 9,000!!!!! Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson What makes you think you've defeated the Pokechimp1999's? Hey, Jelly, You mind meeting me in Toontown? I'll be waiting for ur JellyrollZillerwig Toon, On Loopy Harbor, In Goofy Speedway, See ya there! ;) Plans: 1.Become best friends with jelly 2.Have a fun race 3.Get a membership and throw a HUGE Party 4.Get the "Toons of the world, Spend Wisley! Emote See ya, BUT... Reply before you meet me, OK? Cwazyface And Also: Toon Name is: Alex Mc Toony O_O! Are you back? Or are you coming back? Just being confused... Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 08:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Who Knows? As far as I know, I'm not dead. OR AM I? :O Click here to get rainbow monkeys!! Talk to The GamerPerson 13:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) VOTE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE Thats right people that voting station for the Toontown wiki chat wont last forever it has to have an end! So vote now on my blog! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) By the way HI! Miss me... First Man for the job and now you too? If it keeps going on like this, the wiki will fall apart. Reply I am, KacperTheHorse, FlyingSquirrel192, and Flower1470 are. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cropping When uploading an image, remember to crop it first. We don't need to see your entire screen, just the important part of the image. The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 13:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jelly! ~Pikachustar(Snifflespeed) You know you said that editing each section is "getting cheap edits", why would edits count to anything anyways, and how do I edit my whole profile at once? MyToonIsEpic (talk) 12:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cursing The Toontown wiki prohibits any language that can be deemed offensive. Your edit summary to Forum:Request/JellyrollZillerwig was against the rules. This is your first warning. ~Lily ♥ 13:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit summary here. :~Lily ♥ 13:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because other people have said it doesn't mean that it's right. That word completely offends me; and, it's against the rules. Please refrain from using it in the future. ::~Lily ♥ 13:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I've only been Admin for a few months. I've never seen anyone else use that word. If you see someone using it, I suggest reporting him/her to an Admin. We'll take it from there. :::My personal reasons for disliking that word are not relevant. It's against the rules which makes it wrong. :::~Lily ♥ 13:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Please can you stop re-editing every page that I edit, thank you. Re: Jess the Bess I know, I got rid of it XD --Osha (talk) 03:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Duke Duke Dizzyspeed Please respond, I want to get back into contact with you again. I worked with you back in 2008-2010 times. Skype: Thetexassooner1. Please respond bro! Thetexassooner1 (talk) 00:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) (Incase you aren't Duke Duke Jeeperface ignore this message.) Warning #1 I edited your most recent blog post due to it having a word in it that we do not allow. Even when censored. This is your first warning. ~Lily ♥ 22:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention you also left an insulting message on Flower's talk page saying the wiki has gone downhill since some people were here? If you were going to leave the wiki then why are you still here. Theevina • talk 19:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deleting blog posts Hello, long time no see! I can easily delete the posts for you. Would you like me to just delete the ones you blanked, or are there others you would also like removed? Don't worry about it. Everyone was cringy back in the day, haha! I won't even look at my old posts/talk page messages because just thinking about them is just.. yikes. ~Flower1470 ♥ 18:59, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :I will slowly start removing them when I have available time. I'll let you know when they're all deleted, just so you know. :Here's to growing up! Take care! :~Flower1470 ♥ 01:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC)